La Criatura del Tiempo - La llegada del Ser
by Vulpes Kitsune
Summary: Sigue la Historia de una Criatura que tendra que hacer una alianza con las fuerzas del mal, solo para saber que fue hacer en Equestria, y saber a que peligro se enfrenta. Si te gusta el misterio y el romance, pues esto es para ti!
1. La llegada

_Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Hasbro y La TARDIS a la BBC, Lo demás me pertenece! :)_

_Cualquier parecido a los otros fanfincs es simplemente pura coincide...A quien quiero engañar, si se parece a otro fanfic es para que cuando se lea, tenga coherencia con otros Fics._

_(Un saludo y especial agradecimiento a KuroDerpy, quien me a dado un poquito de su fic para el mío)_

* * *

**Vulpes Kitsune**

Presenta:

**La Criatura del tiempo.**

**Capitulo 1**

**La llegada.**

Paso un mes después de lo ocurrido en la Boda de Canterlot, ya todo se podría decir que se había vuelto pacifico, las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía ya estaban devuelta en lo suyo, Twilight estudiando lo mas que podía, Applejack trabajando en Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity pues seguía un poquito impactado por todo lo de la boda, pero seguía haciendo vestidos, Fluthershy seguía cuidando de sus animalitos, Rainbow Dash, pues todavía no olvida la boda, mas que todo porque se volvió a encontrar con Soarin e hiso una sonic raimbow y Pinkie pie, supongo que no es necesario decir que como siempre andaba feliz.

Las cosas estaban pacificas, se podía ver que los ponis aprovecharían este periodo de paz para hacer algunas cosas especiales.

Pero algo no muy lejos de allí estaba pasando, una extraña luz comenzó a venir de unos arboles, esta luz se convirtió en una esfera del tamaño de un poni.

De repente comenzó a salir de esa esfera una criatura, ya que no se parecía a un poni, se deduce esto porque la primera pata que saco, no era una Pesuña, sino una garra.

Cuando salió por fin, no se podía saber bien que era, ya que tenia una capa y capucha negra (Mas o menos como la de Zecora), solo se podía ver las garras.

-Que extraño mundo, se supone que yo debería haber parado aquí? Dijo la criatura.

Cuando de repente escucho un sonido extraño,

Un sonido un poco chillante, que le pareció un poco molesto.

Este de inmediato se oculto atrás de un árbol.

Cuando se calmo un poco el sonido, fue apareciendo una forma rectangular, cuando por fin apareció, aparecía a una cabina telefónica, de esta salió un poni de color café, y de cutie Mark de reloj de arena, parecía un poco desesperado, después de arreglar su crin con un cepillo, salió corriendo hacia aquella villa.

-Ok, si eso es normal en este mundo, pues creo que algo anda mal. Primero que nada, ese poni parecía un poco extraño, y se me hace un poco conocido….Pero porque?

La criatura se quedo observando por un rato los alrededores, le llamo la atención varias direcciones: como la de Poniville, el bosque Everfree, y otra dirección que extrañamente quería explorar, una que tenia un camino entre dos montañas.

-Tengo que prestar atención a todo, después de todo, no puedo interactuar mucho que esta gente o lo que sea que habiten aquí.

Cuando se dispuso a ir a Poniville, noto que habían ponis por todos lados, estos interactuaban entre si.

-Ponis? Con que hay mas…pero lo mas importante: HABLAN!...esto no puede ser bueno, en que dimensión me abre metido?...Un momento, si en este lugar habitan ponis, los podría asustar con mi forma de Humanoide, lo mas extraño es que…-¡!AH!

Cuando esta criatura se dispuso a ver su "mano" noto que no era lo que esperaba, esta era ahora una garra.

-Pero como es posible!...

Se miro en un charco que había quedado en el suelo.

Cuando se miro no podía creer lo que veía.

-Pero como?...como es posible esto?...Bueno, aunque esta forma le hace bastante referencia a mi nombre.

La criatura levanto la mirada, pero no hacia poniville, sino hacia aquel camino que le llamaba a atención. Y con voz seria dijo:

-Si la TARDIS esta aquí significa que lo que vi fue…...Bueno, no estoy completamente seguro de esto, pero sea lo que sea que esté pasando aquí lo averiguare. Y por supuesto, para averiguar las cosas oscuras y misteriosas. Hay que contactar a la gente Oscura y Misteriosa.

Comenzo a pensar un poco

-Este lugar me da mala espina...Por alguna razon, siento que algo pasara...Si la muy poca gente que conosco y cabe destacar que la mayoria me quiere ver muerto, saben que estoy aqui, seria blanco facil.

!Esta Hecho! necesito una alianza...Pero que sea algo oscuro...Ademas de una Psiquica, para que me resuelva algunas preguntas.

Dicho esto tomo rumbo hacia aquel camino misterioso. El mismo camino, adonde fue a parar...

La Princesa Chrysalis.

* * *

_Para la gente que a leído esto, les informo que este es mi primer fanfic, por eso esta un poquito mal hecho._

_Pero, por supuesto lo seguiré, esta Historia la hare lo mas épica y misteriosa posible. Por supuesto que en el siguiente o el que viene después del siguiente les diré la verdadera identidad de esta criatura y cuál es su misión es Equestria._


	2. Una conversacion Interesante

_Bueno otra vez hola a todos, lo siento por tener algunos errores en el capitulo anterior, en este capítulo les diré cual es su objetivo y su misión(al menos eso espero) y muy posiblemente hasta la verdadera identidad y quien es._

_Otra vez mas un saludo especial para KuroDerpy._

* * *

**Vulpes Kitusne **

**Presenta:**

**La Criatura del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 2.**

**Una Conversación Interesante.**

El ser con capucha seguía a paso lento hacia aquella dirección, mientras hacia un monologo.

-Por que habré de parar en un lugar como este?...Es decir, todo mi vida lo único que he visto es muerte, caos, confusión y cosas que a una persona normal la volverían loco, bueno, o al menos a un ser como yo.

Este se detuvo al ver a un par de ponis saliendo de un pequeño bosque delante de el.

-Te lo dije, No hay nada ni nadie aquí! Dijo una poni, con melena de dos colores y cutie mark de caramelos envueltos.

-Enserio! Te juro que vi por aquí a una gran caja de color azul! Posiblemente sean de humanos. Dijo la segunda poni de color verde y cutie mark de una lyra.

-Tu sigues con eso de los humanos! Te lo diré una vez más: Los humanos o extraterrestres no existen. Le respondió la primera poni.

La criatura al escuchar eso, no perdió tiempo y las llamo.

-Eh…Hola!

Las dos ponis voltearon al escuchar el llamado.

Este se les acerco y les dijo:

-Disculpen, escuche algo acerca de extraterrestres. Dijo la criatura.

-Si señor, soy yo, espero que usted también no se burle de mi(dijo esto como lanzándole una indirecta a la otra poni). Dijo esto la poni de cutie mark de lyra.

-Por supuesto que no lo hare, si me puedes dejar preguntarte algo…..En privado.

La otra poni solo puso como una cara de fastidio y se fue a paso de trote.

-Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Lyra, un placer conocer a alguien más que conozca las mismas cosas que yo. Dijo Lyra.

-Y si mucho gusto, te diría mi nombre, pero en estos momentos hacer eso es declararme muerto, otro día te lo diré. Lo que quería saber es que tanto sabes acerca de las cosas oscuras?

-Oscuras? …..Pues, la noche? Respondió Lyra.

-No, quiero decir cosas o gente que sea oscura o misteriosa.

-Bueno, hubo un tiempo cuando apareció Nightmare moon, ella era muy malvada y oscura, pero ya esta en su lado bueno la cual es la Princesa Luna.

-Y en estos momento no hay ningún peligro o personas peligrosas?

-Bueno …. Ehm.

Lyra recordó lo que paso hace no mucho y le respondió con un cierto tono de preocupación.

-Esta….la Reina….

-Cual Reina?

-La reina…..la reina Chrysalis.

-Chrysalis, eso nombre es lindo.

Lyra lo miro como con cierto tono de confusión y burlesco.

-Estas diciendo que tu no sabes quien es Chrysalis?

-No por que?

Lyra quedo sorprendida por esto, si casi la mayoría de las otras ciudades que no tuvieron mucha conexión con la Boda en Canterlot, casi todas estaban informadas de lo que había ocurrido.

-Enserió que no supiste de lo ocurrido? Lyra dijo esto con un tono mas de seriedad.

-No….Acaso es importante saberlo?

Lyra se quedo callado un rato, como meditando. Unos pequeños momentos pasaron, hasta que Lyra habla en tono serio y le dijo:

-Muy bien, quien en verdad eres?... desde que llegaste no sabes nada acerca de lo que pasa aquí, pareciera que ni siquiera eres de este lugar…Además, tienes garras, no pesuñas. Dime en verdad quien eres o que eres si quieres que te ayude.

La criatura bajo un poco la cabeza como en señal de preocupación.

-Si me prometes que no te asustaras o huiras.

-No te preocupes que yo e visto cosas muy feas.

La Criatura Bajo solo la capucha, de donde salieron unas Grandes orejas y un Hocico. Sus ojos eran de un color Grisáceo.

-Con solo verte la cara se muy bien que eres. Dijo Lyra.

-Es bueno que alguien no se asusto por mi apariencia. Pero me dijiste que me ayudarías.

-Primero dime que quieres hacer y cuales son tus intenciones.

La Criatura se quedo pensativo un rato…Cuando después de un rato repondio:

-En verdad si existen los humanos, las caja azul que vistes en verdad si existe, y esta transporta a formas parecidas a los humanos…

-Sigue por favor. Le replico Lyra.

-Yo era un humano alguna vez...Pero Lyra, quiero que entiendas bien lo que te dire…

Lyra se acerco a la Criatura para escuchar mejor.

-En verdad, ya los humanos no existen.

Lyra cambio su cara por una de preocupación.

-Pero como es que ya no existen? Me dijiste que tu eras un humano y que la caja azul que yo vi era para humanos. Le replico Lyra.

-No Lyra, como ya te dije: Yo ERA un humano y esa caja azul en verdad funciona par FORMAS parecidas a los humanos. En una era, todos vivíamos, no te podría decir que felices, pero en un Determinado año, se determino el fin de la humanidad, Pocos lograron escapar con naves y cosas por el estilo…Pero yo no podía hacer eso, esas cosas no estaban a mi alcance, por eso, tuve que confiar en mi mismo, LITERALMENTE…

-Como Literalmente? Como fue que se salvo?

La criatura se quedo un rato en silencio, a lo que por fin respondió como con felicidad y euforia

-TIEMPO!

Lyra quedo un poco confundida.

-Pero como el tiempo lo salvo? Le pregunto Lyra.

-Lyra, tu eres una poni inteligente, posiblemente lo resolverás, cuando lo hagas estarás lista para la verdad.

-Cual verdad? Lyra ya se estaba poniendo mas serie con lo que le decía la criatura.

-No te preocupes, pero recuerda: Muchos creen que el tiempo es como un rio que fluye seguro y con paz hacia un solo punto. Pero hay que verle la cara al tiempo y te aseguro que no es asi.

- Lyra quedo pensativa, en verdad ella era una poni inteligente, pero tanta información incluso para ella era demasiado.

La criatura se dispuso a seguir el camino que al que iba principalmente.

-Entonces es por aquí que esta esa Reina Chrysalis? Dijo la criatura.

Lyra reacción rápidamente.

-Eh? Ah! Si por ese camino fue por donde salió volando después del hechizo de Cadenza y Shining Armor. Como supiste?

-Tu me dijiste que esta Reina era malvada, y siento una presencia fuerte por este lado, así que deduzco que esta por aquí.

La criatura fue a paso acelerado hacia la dirección original mientras se despedía de Lyra.

-Fue un placer conocerte Lyra, enserio que no queras saber que tengo planeado hacer.

-ADIOS SEÑOR CAN! Se despido Lyra, pero se despido con esa ultima palabra: "Can" porque abra dicho esto?

-¿Can? Ha ha, parece que no soy el único aquí con conocimientos, esa poni... –no mejor dicho este mundo esta lleno de sorpresas.

Espero que me reciban bien en esa tal Reina Chrysalis.

* * *

_Gracias a todos si se lo leyeron todo xD. Espero que alla sido de su agrado._

_See you next Time!_


	3. El comienzo de la Alianza

_Hola otra vez a todos! (O al menos a los que se molestan en leer mi fanfic) gracias por tomarse la molestia de seguir con mi historia, se que todos o al menos la mayoría esperan la parte románticas, lamentablemente no será en este episodio, este capítulo será para la revelación de la verdadera Criatura, la cual después de revelar su identidad, pasara a ser otro Fanfic llamado "El Ser del Tiempo" el cual seguirá esta historia, solo que con la verdadera identidad de la Criatura._

* * *

**Time Star!**

**Vulpes Kitsune.**

**Presenta:**

**La Criatura del Tiempo.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**El comienzo de la alianza.**

La criatura seguía su camino a pasa un poco lento.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y no faltaba mucho antes de que la Princesa Luna hiciera su trabajo de traer la noche.

A esté parecía no importarle lo lento y lo tardar que estaba, más bien parecía que disfrutaba estar caminando por aquel camino lleno de arboles.

-Valla! Este lugar es hermoso…Con razón aquellas ponis se veían tan felices…*Suspiro*…Tantos años, tantas cosas, y tantas torturas que pase. Solo para terminar en un lugar tan pacifico como este…Esto solo me hace pensar que la suerte y cosas como el karma en verdad existen…Sera que alguien quiere que tome un descanso? O solo es otra trampa como aquella vez?

Este al pensar eso se detuvo y levanto la cabeza y con mirada enojada dijo en voz alta:

-¡ NO! Jamás dejare que le pase algo a este mundo!...

Mientras se calmaba decía con un poco de decepción:

-Bueno, eso fue lo mismo que dije de mi mundo…

Se callo y siguió su camino.

De repente comenzó a caer una pequeña lluvia.

A este parecía agradarle, incluso levanto la mirada para recibir las gotas en la cara.

-Esto es memorable, recuerdos, esto solo me trae recuerdos… Me acuerdo cuando-

Fue detenido por un gran gruñido, el cual prevenía de su estomago.

-O santas maquinas del tiempo! Hambre? Esto cuerpo ya tiene hambre? Es increíble, solo he pasado media tarde en este lugar y ya me dio hambre…Mejor me apresuro a llegar a esta tal Reina Chry-

Se detuvo bruscamente en un lugar con varios arboles y una montaña en frente de él.

-Debe de ser aquí…Veamos.

De aquella capucha alumbraron aquellos ojos gris, esto analizaron el lugar…Después de un rato la criatura se detuvo y dijo felizmente:

-Valla valla! Creo que es aquí.

Dijo esto frente a la montaña, la cual por supuesto era inmensa, pero esté comenzó a verificarla.

-Pero un momento...Cuál es la entrada!...Ah! por supuesto, esta princesa es o espero que sea mala, así que supongo que debe de estar escondida…Ya se acerca la noche, así que supongo que me tengo que apresurar.

Diciendo esto, comenzó a rodear la montaña, la cual sin mucho tiempo pasar, encontró algo sospechoso.

Habían varios árboles rotos y apilados en un lugar.

-Esta será un Reina malvada, pero no muy inteligente o al menos sus guardianes.

Esté luego de decir esto, se sentó y comenzó a brillar, solo que esta vez, era un aura en todo su cuerpo, era un aura gris, pero con un pequeño derivado a lo oscuro.

-Muy bien, terminemos esto.

Después de decir esto, el aura alcanzo los arboles apilados, estos se convirtieron en árboles muertos, y de muertos pasar a desintegrarse hasta casi no dejar rastro de haber estado allí.

-Menos mal que aun tengo mis habilidades del tiempo.

Luego de haber hecho esto, se puede notar que detrás de lo que eran arboles, hay una gran puerta, pero más parece a una gran Cueva,

-Bueno, no es la puerta de Oro que yo pensaba, pero supongo que no me debería quejar.

La Criatura se dispuso a entrar, mientras se adentraba paso en la cueva, esta comenzó a pasar a un tono verde y con un olor peculiar. Este mientras seguía caminando sintió que lo seguían. Este solo disimulo que no estaba pasando nada y seguía caminando.

Llego a un punto el cual en verdad parecía algo de otro mundo, había sustancias verdes por las paredes y otras cosas que a un poni asustarían, pero a esta Criatura no se vio afectada por este ambiente.

-Parece que mis expectativas eran un poquito altas. Este lugar en verdad se ve muy feo, me pregunto cuándo encontrare a esa tal Reina Chrysalis.

El sintió que algo iba a pasar.

En efecto, atrás de él apareció un guardián de Chrysalis, antes de que la criatura volteara, ya habían muchos más que uno.

-Valla! Parece que eres un guardián.

-¿Qué viniste hacer aquí? Dijo aquel guardián con una voz un poco chillante.

-Vine a hablar con tu Reina. Le respondió la Criatura.

-Crees que puedes venir aquí y hablar con Su majestad así como así? Le pregunto otro guardián.

La Criatura se le acerco al guardián que tenía enfrente y con mirada seria le dijo:

-"Amigos" Una vez explote todo un sistema solar matando a 7 planeta, millones de estrellas y en ellas Billones y Centenares de vidas, asique no me digas que es lo que puedo o no hacer.

Todos los guardianas no le creyeron y se prepararon para la batalla.

-Parece que no lo han entendido, pero si quieren pelear, esta bien, ustedes son Feos y yo estoy completamente cubierto por esta capa. Creo que estamos a mano, Pero lo que me da bastante curiosidad es, que hacen ustedes? Me vomitaran con esa sustancia verde? Ha ha!

Los guardines se enojaron por ese ultimo comentario. La mayoría se le lanzaron a la Criatura, antes de impactar con él, éste desapareció haciendo que todos se chocaran entre sí.

Éste apareció al lado.

-Qué pasa? Son lentos? Que acaso no ven el tiempo?

Otro guardián que estaba cerca de el intento tomar su forma.

-Multi-formas? Con que ese es su poder? Vamos intenta tomar mi forma, te reto!

El guardián antes de tomar su forma, quedo alumbrado por una luz negra, esta se convirtió en un agujero negro pequeño el cual comenzó a succionar a aquel guardián, este desaprecio completamente dejando solo un pequeño pero aterrador grito que se escucho en el vacio, hasta que el agujero se desapareciera.

-Parece que mi forma es tan incorruptible como mis otras.

Los otros guardianes retrocedieron ante lo ultimo pasado.

-Qué pasa? Ya no quieren seguir?

Parece que la mayoría no quería seguir, pero llegaron mas, muchos mas.

-No se acobarden, necesitamos que Su Majestad se recupere. Dijo uno de los Guardines con Optimismo pero miedo a la vez.

La Criatura al escuchar esto, se le quitaron las ganas de pelear.

-Oigan! No quiero ser el malo aquí, solo quiero hablar con la Reina para-

No lo dejaron terminar ya que comenzaron a lanzárseles como bala de cañón hacia Él.

Para evitar los choques, comenzó a desaparecer y reaparecer en diferentes partes, lo hacia tan rápidamente que ninguno le atino, pero pareciera que no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Ustedes tienen bastante optimismo, pero enserio, BASTA!

La mayoría se dispusieron a volver a hacer el intento.

-No quería hacer esto, pero ustedes me no me dejan opción!

Antes de que intentaran volver a hacer el intento, la Criatura comenzó a Brillar, solo que esta vez, no era un aura, sino más bien, era como un viento, pero espeso, este era de un color oscuro y comenzó a esparcirse por el lugar.

-Desde las profundidades más grandes del espacio, les presento a todos, la nube de la discordia.

Esta nube le hacía bastante referencia a su nombre, ya que todos comenzaron a desmallarse, y otros quedaron solo muy mareados.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes no me dejaron más opción.

La mayoría de los guardianes estaban tirados en el suelo.

Quedo un Guardián parado, pero mareado.

-Déjame tratar de ayudarte.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse a el guardián, una voz alta y autoritaria lo detuvo.

-BASTA! Ya causaste suficiente daños! Supongo que tratar de quedarme con tota Equestria y ser lanzada hacia unas montaña, caer colina abajo, golpearme, y quedar casi inmóvil por unas 2 semanas, No es suficiente, pues entonces dime qué tipo de castigo vienes a darme?

La Criatura volteo sorprendido a ver aquella extraña Alicornio, en efecto era la Reina Chrysalis, pero esta tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo, desde las pesuñas hasta su cuerno huecudo.

-Tú eres la Reina Chrysalis? Le pregunto.

-La misma. Que es lo que ha venido a buscar aquí? Como veras, no hay mucho que llevar de este lugar. O viniste solo para llevarme hacia esa tonta de Celestia? Seguro fue ella quien te mando verdad?

-No no, por favor! Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa extraña gente de quien me hablas. Yo estoy por mi cuenta, y para ser sincero, estan pasando cosas allá fuera que yo pensaba que Tu me podrías ayudar, pero como te vez, parece que soy yo el que necesita ayudarte. Le dijo la Criatura

-Ayudarme! Que acaso eres un tonto Ángel?...Que acaso no has sabido de las cosas que yo he hecho? …En estos momentos, nadie, absolutamente nadie, debería estar ayudándome. Le replico Chrysalis.

-Llámame como quieras, pero yo jamás dejare que una Reina como tu este en ese estado y sin ayuda. Le dijo la Criatura en modo furioso pero emotivo.

-Enserio? estas dispuesto a ayudarme?

-Más que eso! Estoy dispuesto a forjar una Alianza con Usted. Le dijo en tono eufórico.

-UNA ALIANZA! … La Reina quedo en silencio por unos momentos mientras pensaba. Cosas como esta no le habían pasado nunca.

-Si esta indecisa podría salir conmigo afuera? Para hablar en privado. Le Pregunto la Criatura.

-Ehm…Ok. Era obvio que su decisión iba a afectar a sus guardianes y soldados, e inclusive a ella misma.

Luego de Caminar hacia afuera de la cueva o reinado, solo que esta vez por otro camino, este estaba más arriba.

Cuando salieron, la Criatura noto que estaban más arriba, en una colina. De allí podría observar muy ampliamente el paisaje.

La Reina Chrysalis no tardo en alcanzarle, y se quedo parada al lado de la Criatura.

(Cabe destacar, que aunque la Criatura es un poco mas grande que un poni normal, no le hacia competencia con la Inmensa Altura de la Reina Chrysalis. Mas exactamente media como 2 metros de alto, mientras que la criatura como solo unos 1.50)

La criatura tenia que alzar la mirada para verle la cara a la Reina que aun seguía pensativa.

-Problema Reina? Le pregunto.

-Es que simplemente cosas como esta jamás uno piensa que le pasara. Que venga alguien valiente y caballeroso y simplemente te diga: Quiero ayudarte. Se podría decir que a una reina o princesa bueno y generosa le podría pasar…PERO A MI?

-No digas cosas como esa! Tu eres buena y generosa a tu modo (o al menos eso espero). Enserio yo quiero ayudarte, ni importa lo mala o las cosas que hallas hecho, yo en verdad quiero ayudar.

Es obvio que La Criatura sentirá compasión con el genero femenino o será que esto pasaba especialmente con ella? Él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerse para ayudar a esta Reina.

-Enserio Su Majestad yo quiero ayudarle, y forjar una alianza con usted, nadie será mejor que nadie, bueno puede que usted si (Cumplido), en esta alianza, yo la ayudare con varias cosas, si usted solo me ayuda con una. Dijo esto en modo eufórico.

La Criatura levanto su garra hacia la Reina, en señal de que quería cerrar el trato.

-¿Qué me dice, Reina?

-Antes de hacer esto, quiero saber en verdad quien eres. Si me dices quien eres, estaré dispuesta a forjar la alianza. Le dijo la Reina Chrysalis.

-Quién soy? Supongo que ya que serás mi aliada y Reina (Otro cumplido) ya no es necesario ocultar mi apariencia.

Mientras decía esto una larga y enorme cola(enorme porque era casi el misto tamaño que su cuerpo) salió de aquella capa negra, Esta era de color oscura pero con rayas gris. Tomo la capucha y la capa y las lanzo por aquella montaña y estas se fueron con el viento.

Dejando a la vista de la Reina aquella cara con hocico, ojos grisáceos y cuerpo muy lanudo (peludo) pero con un físico nada parecido a un lobo o a un felino, sino con un físico muy débil pero se compensaba esto con el pelo el cual era de color oscuro y rayas grises igual que su cola.

-Mi nombre: debido a mi apariencia y forma de ser, me puedes llamar:

Vulpes…Vulpes DarkTail.

Aquella Criatura resulto ser un parecido a Zorro, ya que era mucho más grande que uno normal y diferente en cuanto a colores.

**To be Time continued.**

* * *

_Este es el final de este fanfic, pero no el final de esta historia, la continuación se llamara "El Ser del Tiempo" ya que como se revelo la identidad de la Criatura, no hay motivo para seguirle diciendo "Criatura" y si, si sera romantico._

_Y si se preguntan por que le puse mi Nombre al personaje. Es porque principalmente yo pensaba llamarlo asi, pero supuse que nunca iba hacer un fanfic, por eso me lo puse a mi mismo, pero el tambien se llama asi porque EL nombre cientifico de un zorro en Vulpes.  
_


End file.
